Coming Home
by ABlackMamba
Summary: The life of Anna Snape, (Head Girl, Death Eater, Friend of Snakes, Spy)
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, I unfortunately did not write Harry_ Potter, _so all characters belong to J.K. Rowling with the exception of Anna Snape._

 **1980, 11 months before birth of Harry Potter**

Severus Snape

If someone had asked me seven years ago where I would be at age 25, I would probably tell them I'd expect to be dead. It never would have crossed my mind however that I'd be holding a baby girl, and if Merlin forbid, it did, I would never have thought that she'd be mine. Albus had come and gone that evening, setting up a meeting for the Order, and being the insolent man he was, offering me a lemon drop as well. When I'd finally been able to extract his presence from my home, it was well past 11 PM and seeing as the meeting would be held at 9 AM, I has no idea how he thought he was going to fit that into everyone's schedule. I was planning to stabilise the potion he had interrupted, but a knock on the door suggested otherwise. After debating whether or not I should answer, I finally swung the door open, ready to damn the person stupid enough to be on the other side. Imagine my surprise to find Lily standing there eyes wide. "Here, take her, she's yours Sev." She shoved a bundle in my hands and apperated on the spot. I didn't have to unwrap the blanket to guess what had been forced upon me. A baby. Lily could have just sent her to the orphanage, like any other witch in a similar predicament, but no. There was no question that she was mine, as it was blatantly obvious when I'd curiously examined the girl's face. She had black hair, and a pale face like mine, but fortunately for her, she didn't have my hooked nose. Instead, she had Lily's long thin nose, and her vibrant green eyes. After I had stared at her for a good 5 minutes, I realised that she could not stay. She had to be gone before 9 tomorrow, or the Order would get involved, and knowing Molly Weasley, the girl was not being taken from my care if she had anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus Dumbledore**

Severus has never been one to impose, and rarely ever visits on his own accord. Obviously, I was rather worried when he span into view through my fire place no less than 10 minutes after my departure with a very young baby. "Albus, look what was deposited on my doorstep only minutes ago." He snapped. "Is she yours?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye. This seemed like a good opportunity to tease Severus, and I didn't want to miss a single word as I awaited my chance. "Yes, there is no mistake about it." He answered, and I take the child from him. "And her name is?" I ask. "She has no name." Severus growls. "I did not intend to keep her, and don't want to get... Attached." "I refuse to take further action until she is given a name, Severus." I say, my voice sounding smug. "Anna. Her name is Anna." He snarled and collapses in the nearest chair. "Good. Now, you don't want to keep her you said?" I immediately get to business, and pick my wand up off my desk to put a silencing charm on the room so no students can eavesdrop on the conversation. "Careful!" Severus snatches the girl back, keeping a wary eye on my wand. "It seems it is to late to avoid getting attached." I smile knowingly. Severus glares at me, and counters with, "I didn't want you to miss, and hit her instead. I highly doubt the orphanage will take a baby who is completely mute." "You want to put her up for adoption then?" I ask calmly. "I'm sure the Longbottom's will take her." Severus looks distressed by the very thought. "My daughter being raised by Gryffindors? I think not!" "Then which Slytherin family would you entrust with her?" I know I have him trapped, but he says nothing as he calculates. "I will raise her, if you will not respect my wishes and place her in the nearest orphanage." Severus sighs and holds her closer. "I think that's for the best, Severus." I nod approvingly. "Obviously." He sneers, and turns. "Goodnight, Albus." "Goodnight." I reply, and watch him as he is engulfed in green flames. I then turn, and open the student directory to the S's. _Snape,_ _Anna_ is written in silver ink along with all the other students that have not been housed yet. "I'll be seeing you both later, then." I murmur. I trace her name, and then smile. "Finally..."


End file.
